Gol D Roger: Adventures of the Pirate King
by DoubleM7
Summary: We all know that Gol D. Roger was the Pirate King. But how did he attain this feat? Join Gol D. Roger as he gathers his crew and ultimately conquer the Grandline. Pairing: Portgas D. RougexGol D. Roger but later.
1. End to Beginning

**Here is my take on Gol D. Roger's journey. Can you guess who I put in his crew? Anyway I'm unsure whether this story will catch wind but I would like to do this as a side project, my main being Adventure of the New Yonko. **

**So hope you enjoy! **

**Read/review my other story Adventures of the New Yonko if you want this updated. That's my way of 'bribing' people to read my OC story. hehe**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. Some of the scenes depicted in this story are either base on the original work of Oda or taken from the anime. Some scenes are taken straight from the manga or anime. I do not own those scenes.**

* * *

It was a dark, rainy day in Lougetown, hundreds upon thousands of people gather the main street to witness the man known as the Pirate King get executed. This man was tall, with a prominent curved mustache and fierce grin. He wore a red captain's coat a green shirt and blue sash on his waist. He had a white cravat on his neck and wore dark blue pants. Despite the cuffs that bound him, the man known as Gol D. Roger held his head high with pride. He was the man who had everything in the world walking toward his death. He held himself high, like a proud warrior.

As the Pirate King slowly climb the stairwell to his execution platform, he spoke. "Inherited Will, the destiny of the Age, the destiny of its people. As long as people continue to pursue the meaning of Freedom. These things will never cease!" His executioners were sweating, scared to death of the approaching criminal. Despite his faith, Gol D. Roger kept a fierce grin.

"Have you any last word?" Ask the nervous executioner. Roger turned to him and showed him his cuffs.

"Can you take this off? It's chafing me."

"I can not do that!" The executioner was confused at the nature of the Pirate King.

"Why would I run away now?Hmmm. That's a little saddening..." Then roger walked towards the middle of the platform, sitting down as he desired. "Well, go ahead finish it." Said the Pirate King who's fierce smile would not let up. The two executioner readied their blades but a bystander spoke.

"HEY! PIRATE KING! What did you do with your treasure?" Yelled a fairly muscular man who wore a blue vest. "It's somewhere in the Grandline, isn't it? You have it don't you?The greatest treasure in the world!?"

"Insolent! Hold your tongue!" Yelled the executioner. But the man continued.

"Your one special treasure? ONE PIECE!"

Roger began to boom in laughter. "My treasure..."

"Alright! That's enough!" Said both guards as they readied their blades.

"If you want it, I'll let you have it. Go look for it." Then the blades of the executioner pierced the Pirate King, killing him. Despite being killed, his grin remained fierce and the gold age of pirates was born.

The crowd went into a frenzy, excited that the greatest treasure of all, One Piece, does exist.

* * *

Despite the joyous celebration, a man that wore a cloak could be seen with tears in his eyes. He was accompanied by nine other people, they also had tears in their eyes.

A round face, giant of a man was also crying in spite of himself, the tears would continue to flow. _'I'm almost done with my maps...'_

Then there was an axe wielding individual that couldn't move from the shock, his tear fell from his cheeks freely. _'I became the best sharpshooter in all the seas...'_

The ones who cried the most was a red nosed young pirate with clown make up, the other was a red haired pirate who wore a straw hat. They were both crying in the shoulder of one another. Wailing every now and then. This caught the attention of some of the marines in the area. _'Come back..'_ Both young pirates thought simultaneously.

Tears continued to flow for an old man with blonde hair. He held his chef's hat in his hands._'I almost found All Blue with your help..' _

A frog like woman was drinking through the pain, she was really saddened by the death of the Pirate King. _'I was once a beautiful mermaid you overworked...It was fun helping Tom build our ship, Oro Jones...'_

Another was with a yellow flower on his head, sad by the outcome of the pirate king. _'If only I found the cure...' _

One of the older members who wore a white cowboy hat was humming a familiar tune in a sad way. It was bink's sake. _'Going to deliver Binks' Sake...Following the sea breeze...Riding on the waves...Far across the salty depths...The merry evening sun...The birds sing as they draw circles in the sky...'_

There was another man who wore knights armor, he removed his helmet in respect to the dead pirate king. _'You have inspired me to follow my dreams...I found plenty of poneglyph in our journey my friend...'_

The one that was in front of the rest turned around, he removed his hood revealing his silver hair. He smiled towards the people that was with him and said. "Let's inspire the next generation of pirates everyone. Let's not let his dream stop here... let's continue Captain Roger's dream!"

Everyone nodded.

"Well then, I'll see you all when I see you." Said the man with the silver hair.

"Wait Rayleigh-sama! What do I do now?" The man with the red hair was still crying yet he had just enough to ask the question.

"Live Shanks-kun! Become the best pirate you can be!" With one last look at the future pirate, Silvers Rayleigh began to walk away. Everyone also walked their separate ways. To continue the age of pirates.

* * *

"Roger...I'll continue your Legacy in the hands of the future pirates." Said the silver haired man to himself before disappearing from Lougetown.

* * *

_Several Years before the Execution, our story begins with Rayleigh and Roger's first encounter..._

"Woahhhhhhhh! Hey, that's a nice ship!" Exclaimed an energetic young man who spun a straw hat in his hands. He yelled from a distance towards the other man.

"I stole it. My house burned down so I'm living here." A young blonde man responded with a carefree attitude.

"Yeah?What is your name?"

"Rayleigh"

"I'm Roger! I think we're destined to meet. Rayleigh!" He put on his straw hat in his head.

"Destined?" Said the blonde man after taking a sip of alcohol.

"Do you want to turn the world upside down with me?"

"Huh? The world? Who are you and where you come from? Go away!" The man said mockingly to the energetic man.

"Your ship is small but it looks like it can endure storms if you handle it right. It's perfect for us to set sail in!"

"Us? Set sail? Don't decide for me. Why should I join you?"

"Like I said, to turn the world upside down! Alright, let's set sail, Rayleigh!" The man with the straw hat decided for the blonde haired man. He laughed as he jumped aboard his ship.

Their journey begins despite the protest of Rayleigh, the adventure of the pirate king.

* * *

**So there it is. Note this is an AU story but I will try to keep it as believable as possible. But hey, Oda-sama has yet to reveal alot about Gol D. Rogers and the Rogers Pirates, so I had to improvise. **

**Anyway Review and read/review my other story Adventures of the New Yonko if you want this updated. That's my way of 'bribing' people to read my OC story. hehe**

**See Yah!**


	2. Boy meets Girl

**So I love the feedback I been getting and here's another chapter since I wanted a break from my other story. Half a morning later, and we have chapter two.**

**I will be introducing three new characters in this chapter that are part of the Original One Piece Universe. As I stated before, I will try my hardest to not add new OC in this story.**

**Are they going to be part of Roger's crew, we'll see...we'll have to see.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

* * *

_Previously_

_"Do you want to turn the world upside down with me?"_

_"Huh? The world? Who are you and where you come from? Go away!" The man said mockingly to the energetic man._

_"Your ship is small but it looks like it can endure storms if you handle it right. It's perfect for us to set sail in!"_

_"Us? Set sail? Don't decide for me. Why should I join you?"_

_"Like I said, to turn the world upside down! Alright, let's set sail, Rayleigh!" The man with the straw hat decided for the blonde haired man. He laughed as he jumped aboard his ship._

_Their journey begins despite the protest of Rayleigh, the adventure of the pirate king._

* * *

"Oi! Rogers, do you know where we're going?" Said the irritated First Mate. At first he was impressed by the energy of the man who recruited him. But after 2 hours, he was on his last nerves.

"My name is Roger! There is no s, RayleighSSSS!" Roger decided to emphasis the s sound to annoy Rayleigh. He didn't like people who gets his name wrong. "I'll give you an exception this one time Rayleigh, next time I'll beat you up!" Despite his annoyance, Roger was smiling, that annoying fierce smile of his.

"Great, now where are we going?"

"I think..." Rayleigh was hopeful that he joined a man who at the very least knew how to navigate. Roger picked up a compass and started to check the wind, then he turned back to look at Rayleigh, "...Nope I don't know."

"What?! We've been sailing with no direction to go to?!" Rayleigh was screaming at his Captain with an exaggerated big mouth. Roger just smiled at Rayleigh.

"Well I figured we'll go wherever the wind takes us right?" Out of habit, Roger took out a small tablet that he cleaned with his shorts, he hid it again once he finished his quick cleanup.

"Roger what's that you have there?"

"What?" Said the straw hat wearing man.

"That tablet you just had out?" Rayleigh was pointing at his pocket.

"Oh you mean this?" Roger took out the same tablet he just took out and showed it to Rayleigh. "This was from my dad, he said to keep it safe and I'll know what to do with it."

"This is...weird? What does it say?" Rayleigh began to scan the small tablet, it seemed like gibberish to him. It was just a bunch of pictures and weird characters.

"Are you serious? You can't read it? Huh...that's odd. It says 'To find One Piece you must find three, then all four will be one' doesn't make much sense to me."

"You're just making that up Rogers."

"No really that's what it says."

"So this One Piece huh? You think it's treasure?"

"I think its treasure and more!"

"Are we going after this treasure then?"

"Yup! We're gonna turn this world upside down remember?"

"Well yeah but I never understood what you meant by that, I just went along with it."

"Oh well let-" Roger couldn't finish his sentence as they felt something hit their ship. As the pair looked down on their railing, they could see a fat man who was now on a small wooden plank.

"HELP ME!" Said the plump man, getting weaker and weaker by the minute.

"Oi Rayleigh, I don't know how to swim."

"WHAT! You're a pirate that don't know how to swim?!"

"Yup! Get him."

"Stupid Captain" Rayleigh jumped onto the ocean water, grabbing the big man. He was surprised that he could hold onto the big man. "Hoist us up Captain!"

"With what?"

"ROPE!"

"Oh here." Roger threw a rope at the pair in the water. Rayleigh grabbed onto the rope and put all his force to pull up, only to fall back down on the water.

"You tie the rope!"

"Oh sorry! Nyahahaha!" Roger tied one end of the rope into the railing of the ship first, then he tossed it down at the pair. This time, Rayleigh made sure it was firm before climbing. He climbed using only one hand, with the other carrying the plump man.

Rayleigh tossed the plump man on deck and Roger began to poke him. The man stirred awake and sat up. The man had a round face and no hair, but he was young, probably around Roger's age.

"What happened fat man?"

"Oi Roger, that's rude. So what happened SIR fat man?" Rayleigh said in a matter-of-fact tone. The big man didn't seem to notice.

"First of all, thank you for saving me. I am forever in your dept. My name is Seagull and my small raft was destroyed by a bigger ship. I don't know when it was but I just saw a ship running straight at me, it was like the people who were on board that ship had no clue how to sail! I almost drowned!" Exclaimed the man named Seagull.

"We're Sorry!" Roger and Rayleigh began to bow repeatedly. "We don't know how to navigate so we ran over your raft!"

"So it was you two? Well I thank you for saving me, even if you were the cause of this whole incident. What are your names?"

"I'm Gol D. Roger! I'm going to be the find ONE PIECE!"

"I'm Rayleigh, I was taken from my peaceful life and dragged on this journey."

"Nice to meet you Roger, Rayleigh."

"So tell us Seagull, where were you going." Rayleigh said as he sad down on the railing.

"I was running away from Marines, they tired to kill me because of my devil fruit ability." Seagull now stood up and dried his clothes.

"Woah a devil fruit! Show me!" Exclaimed Roger.

"Well I can't on your ship or I'll surely destroy it. I ate the Kagu Kagu no Mi, I am an expanding man!"

"Soo you can get fatter?" Exclaimed a happy Roger.

"No! I can grow bigger, like a giant!"

"Wow that is pretty cool, so why didn't you fight the marines?" Asked a confused Rayleigh.

"I couldn't, they had a very powerful Marine Captain stationed at Shell Town, that's where I came from just 20 minutes ago."

"We were just at Louge Town! You mean to tell me we have been sailing backwards!" Rayleigh exclaimed once more towards his Captain.

"Nyahaha I guess so?" Said Roger.

"Damn Captain, it hasn't been a whole day and I'm already regretting going with you. Anyway, continue Seagull."

"Yeah...so the Captain on Shell Town is a man named Kadar, he's skilled with his sword. He has no tolerance for Pirates, Devil Fruit users, and he specially hates merfolks. He kills any on sight; Man, woman, children, it doesn't matter to him."

"He sounds like a rotten marine, let's beat him up!" Exclaimed Roger as he was beginning to get angrier and angrier.

"Wait, I ran away from there to save myself, what makes you think I'm going back there."

"Don't worry we're strong Seagull!" Roger began to stretch.

"You haven't seen me fight yet Captain! How would you know that I'm good!" Despite his protest Rayleigh joined Roger in stretching, causing Seagull to sweat drop.

"I just know Rayleigh, Nyahahaha!"

"Well even if we want to go, we don't know how to get there."

"Well, you're in luck, I happen to be a navigator!" Said the proud seagull as he wiped out his compass. "I'll take you to Shell Island, but you have to promise to beat the living crap out of Marine Captain Kadar?"

"Alright deal! Let's go!"

* * *

As the trio sailed toward Shell Town, they each shared a story about their life. Rayleigh talked about how his house burned down and how he stole the ship, Seagull talked about his escape from Marine Captain Kadar, and Roger talked about his life in Louge Town.

"Land ho! Shell Town is up ahead!" Seagull pointed straight ahead, and sure enough, an island was within sight.

As the group of three landed on Shell Town, a group of ten marines were already waiting for them, pointing a gun at them. "Leave now pirate or you will die."

"No." Roger said simply crossing his arms as if he was throwing a fit.

"You're death wish, man open fi-" The marines could not do anything as they all froze then fell flat on their faces.

"What the hell?" Rayleigh asked as he was wondering what happened. Seagull was too much in shock to even speak. Roger still had his arms crossed, loosing his fierce glares at the marines.

"They were annoying, now lets find this Kadar guy and beat him up!" Roger began to run aimlessly. Within a blink of an eye, Roger was gone. Seagull and Rayleigh looked at one another.

"ROGER!"

* * *

"The hell? Where are they?" Roger finally stopped and looked behind him. Rayleigh and Seagull were not there. "Idiots, they probably got lost, nyahaha." But Roger got quiet as he heard mumbling in the distance. He hid behind a bush and waited for the voice to come within earshot.

"Come on baby you can be my lady." Said a blonde haired Marine officer while grasping the arms of a fairly slender woman with long wavy, strawberry blonde hair.

"Let me go Kadar, I am here on business. You think I would come here from the South Blue just for you?" Said the woman.

"Oh please, out of all towns in the East Blue, why stop in my town huh?"

"My grandparent's grave happens to be here you fool!" The woman was indeed wearing a black outfit, she must have just came from her grandparent's grave.

"Just give me a little.." The Marine Captain other hand grabbed her on the waist, forcing her to come closer to him. As they were only inches apart, Captain Kadar attempted to kiss the woman. But the woman resisted by poking the eye of her captor.

"Why you insolent little-" The Marine Captain attempted to strike the woman but he was stopped by a man who emerged from the bushes, punching the Captain right in the face.

"You can't hit a woman, you bastard!" The man continued to punch the fallen Captain, his straw hat fell of his head in the process.

Captain Kadar recovered quickly and sent a punch of his own, sending the new guy flying. "Who the hell are you?"

"The man that will beat you up!" Roger got on his fighting stance. "I didn't want to do this." Then Roger's left arm turned black.

"What kind of trick is this?" Captain Kadar unsheathed his sword. Then Kadar was the first to strike Roger, who held up his black arm for defense. "I'm going to cut off your arm boy!" Kadar struck the arm with all his might but his sword could not pierce the black arm. Instead, his sword broke in the middle, causing the Captain to jump back. "What the hell?!" Within a millisecond, Roger was already in front of Kadar, his fist colliding with the face of the Marine Captain. He continued to send multiple punches at the fallen Captain. The man was left with numerous bruises on his face. "Good."

The woman who was the victim of Captain Kadar stood close by, surprise at the help of the newcomer. "Thank you mister..?" She picked up the straw hat of her savior and held it close to her chest, he voice was asking for his name. Good thing Roger, although slow at times, picked up on her question.

"Roger, I'm Gol D. Roger."

"Rouge, I'm Portgas D. Rouge"

* * *

**Soooooo What do you think?**

**The next update will probably not come soon, unless I get alot of feedback in this story and my other story.**

**Leave a review, it's not too hard.**


	3. Meeting the Chef

_Previously_

_"What kind of trick is this?" Captain Kadar unsheathed his sword. Then Kadar was the first to strike Roger, who held up his black arm for defense. "I'm going to cut off your arm boy!" Kadar struck the arm with all his might but his sword could not pierce the black arm. Instead, his sword broke in the middle, causing the Captain to jump back. "What the hell?!" Within a millisecond, Roger was already in front of Kadar, his fist colliding with the face of the Marine Captain. He continued to send multiple punches at the fallen Captain. The man was left with numerous bruises on his face. "Good."_

_The woman who was the victim of Captain Kadar stood close by, surprise at the help of the newcomer. "Thank you mister..?" She picked up the straw hat of her savior and held it close to her chest, he voice was asking for his name. Good thing Roger, although slow at times, picked up on her question._

_"Roger, I'm Gol D. Roger."_

_"Rouge, I'm Portgas D. Rouge"_

* * *

"Rogue? That's a cool name. What's wrong with this guy?" Roger said as he place both hands behind his head.

"Ever since I started coming here for my grandparent's gravestone, he's been chasing me around claiming that I come here for him." Rouge was dusting her attire remembering that she had his straw hat. "I'm sorry this is yours." Rouge attempted to place the hat in the man's head but he grabbed the hat before he could place it there.

"Thanks, and that man was a jerk anyway. You're pretty interesting, want to join my crew?" Roger was sincere in his request but the woman thought he was kidding and she began to laugh. "Are you a marine officer or something?"

"Nope I'm a pirate." At his words, Rouge froze up unable to hide her fear.

"You, I'm sorry but I have to go..." Rouge began to slowly walk backwards

"So soon, but you were going to join my crew." Roger remained at his spot.

"I'm sorry Roger, but I can't see you again..." Then Rouge broke out in a sprint leaving Roger behind.

"That woman was odd I don't think she wants to join my crew." Roger shrugged his shoulder and began to walk aimlessly, trying to find his friends.

* * *

With Rouge...

"I hope Captain Kadar treated you with respect." Said a man wearing a standard Marine Rear Admiral attire.

"He was sufficient Father." Rouge sat down at a chair in front of her father.

"I will bring you back to Baterilla in the South Blue before I head back to my duties." The man poured himself and his daughter a cup of tea/

"That's fine Father."

"You seem to be on edge today Rouge."

"It's nothing Father, I just thought about grandma and grandpa as I placed a flower in their grave."

"Hmm are you sure that's not all that is bothering you."

"Well.. there was this guy.."

"Go on."

"He saved me from Kadar."

"I knew that bastard was no good, I swear I will beat the living daylight out of him, I will castrate his-" The man created some demonstrations with what he had planned.

"FATHER! That is beside the point, I was saved."

"Oh go on then." Her father sat down once more.

"I was saved by a man who wore a straw hat..."

"Oh? Was he a farmer?" The man began to sip his tea.

"No, the thing is, he was a free soul..."

"He wasn't a drug using youngster was he?"

"NO FATHER! He was a gentleman, and very handsome."

"Remember Rouge, you are promised to another man."

"Yes father...I am promised to Captain Sakazuki..." She was saddened by this arrangements, as clearly seen in her eyes.

"Rear Admiral Sengoku sir! You summoned sir!" A marine officer saluted the man in front of Rouge who nodded.

"Ah yes, set course for Baterilla, then we'll go back to our regular position."

"Yes sir!" The Marine saluted his superior and marched out the door, literally.

"Well, a positive about the Marine life is that you always have a lively crew." The man known as Sengoku said with a smile toward his daughter, Rogue."It helps that we get to catch pirates too."

"Yeah...Pirates..." Rouge looked out the window, laughing nervously along with her father, remembering her encounter with the man wearing the straw hat.

* * *

Back to Roger...

Roger must have been walking for hours as his stomach began to grumbled. He fell on both knees from hunger. "Damn it this is how I die!? I would rather be executed in front of hundreds of people." Then he fell on his face, still conscious, but contemplating the meaning of life.

"Roger you dumb ass!" He heard that voice before, and he could hear two sets of foot prints running towards him. Was it his minds playing tricks on him? But his question was quickly answered as a foot kept stomping him. "Get up fool! We got to get out of here. That Captain Kadar guy was beaten up by some dude. So they blame us, who happen to be pirates, for beating up their Captain."

"What?! We didn't do anything!" Roger sat straight up. "How about let's fight them?"

"Nope not a good idea, we'll get in unnecessary violence. Plus we got what we came for, Captain Kadar was beaten by someone so Seagull here is good! Right Seagull?" Said Rayleigh.

"I mean, it wasn't you who beat him up, but as long as he's out, then I guess we're good."

"Seagull, join my crew." Roger said in a similar way he asked Rouge.

"But I'm not a pirate.." Seagull answered.

"Rayleigh wasn't a pirate, I changed his views."

"More like, dragged me as a hostage..." Rayleigh said to himself. Only Seagull heard who chuckled.

"Alright Roger, I will join you after all, I have nothing left in this village, and you guys need a navigator."

"Great! Let's go then! Before those Marines gets us!" Rayleigh led the way toward their ship, Roger would make a couple of pit stops, stealing food from any place he could get them. "Hey Roger, that's not very nice." Rayleigh threw some silver coins he had at the vendors that Roger stole from. (Thus he got the nickname of Silver Rayleigh, I'm just kidding.)

As the trio arrived back on their ship, they saw a bandaged Captain Kadar waiting for them, with a group of forty marine officers with him.

"Thought I'd let you get away Pirate! After what you did to me?!" Kadar directed his question at Roger, who seemed to be confused.

"Who the hell are you?" This caused everyone to sweat drop. Roger did not know what was going on.

" Earlier with the...never mind that, now come with me quietly for the crimes you've committed." Kadar held out three sea stone cuffs, one for each of his crew members.

"No." Said Roger simply as he prepared to fight the marines once more. But Rayleigh held his arm out to stop his captain from walking.

"Let me handle them this time Captain." Roger smiled and let Rayleigh fight the forty marines plus Captain Kadar. "Soru"

"You! You think you can take on forty marines! Plus a captain! Then you must be dreaming, fire fire!" Captain Kadar was surprised that nobody was firing and he looked back at his men, all were knocked out by Rayleigh.

"Didn't mean to knock them out, just take their guns, I guess I went too hard on them." Rayleigh said as he stood in front of Captain Kadar, who retrieved his pistol.

"If they can't do it, I'll kill you all myself." Before he could get off a shot, Rayleigh punched him in the chest.

"Shigan." Captain Kadar was immediately knocked out leaving Roger, Rayleigh, and Seagull free from the marines.

"That was cool Rayleigh, teach me how to do that!" Roger had stars in his eyes, Seagull was also doing the same.

"Maybe later, but first lets get out of her!" The trio jumped onto their ship and set sail.

"Alright Captain, where to?" Asked Seagull, who retrieved his compass.

"Let's go wherever the wind takes us! I have a feeling we'll meet a crew member wherever we land." Exclaimed Roger. Seagull only nodded and the trio set sail for the new world and the rest was history...(No i'm just kidding there's more.)

"Oi Captain, we never really named our ship. I heard it's lucky to do so." Rayleigh was laying down on his hammock as he spoke to Roger.

"Hmm, how about Giant Fish Boat?"

"NO!" Seagull and Rayleigh yelled in unison.

"Awww, then how about Conqueror Ship?"

"That one is better, I think I like that one." Said Seagull.

"Nope, it's missing something, I don't like it." Rayleigh now got up from his hammock.

"Then you come up with something!" Roger said as he took Rayleigh's hammock.

"How about Moby Dick? It's named after a famous whale king who was hunted in the North Blue?" Suggested Rayleigh who has yet to notice Roger in his hammock.

"I like it, it's commanding." Said Roger, who now ate an apple he stole.

"Yes, I agree, our vessel will be called, Moby Dick!" Seagull smiled at his two new friends.

So for the next hour, Seagull attempted to find an Island nearby. Rayleigh was sleeping in his hammock, after he threatened to push Roger overboard.

"Captain, I have Mirror Ball Island coming up, should we dock there?" Seagull said as he put away his compass.

"That's fine Seagull, I'm really hungry!" Roger was ready to jump off the ship at his hunger.

As the Moby Dick docked on Mirror Ball Island, they immediately noticed a large group of people gathered at some sort of food stall. The smell of the food was overwhelming and Roger immediately jump from the ship and rushed to whoever was making the delicious food.

"Damn it Roger! Not Again!" Rayleigh screamed.

As Roger got closer and closer to the food stall (After pushing a bunch of people) he noticed a weird looking chef who had a goatee. "Oi, cook me some food!"

"Who the hell are you and why are you cutting in front of people?" The chef continued to cook with six different stoves, serving one person every few seconds.

"My name is Gol D. Roger, I'm a pirate."

"I have no business with you pirate, I'm only here feeding these starving people." Said the chef.

"That's it, I've decided, you're going to join my crew."

"What?! you can't decide that on your own." The people were starting to get a little grumpy because of the pirate, they wanted their food.

"Okay I'll help you out so you can get all this people fed and you can join me."

"Do you even know how to cook Straw Hat?" The chef took notice of the man's straw hat.

"I think so? You just burn stuff right?" Roger took a frying pan from the chef and within seconds, the food was burnt. "Did I did that right?"

"No fool! Here I'll do it." The chef took over, doubling his phase as he successfully fed every single person who came to his stand that day. At the end of the day, the chef packed up his things. At some point during that day, Rayleigh and Seagull joined Roger as all three say down near the stand of the chef. "You three waited for awhile, must be really hungry?" The chef handed them a plate each which Roger ate with one bite.

"Okay so join my crew now?" Roger asked as he burped.

"As much as I like you spirit, I have something to deal with here. There's a man that lives here that I have to beat up for starving all this people."

"We'll help you, then you can join my crew?"

"I'll think about it." The chef said.

"Come to think of it, we never got your name." Said Rayleigh.

"I'm Zeff, the greatest chef in the world!"

* * *

**Well then there's another chapter, I'm really starting to like this story, but I'm running out of canon characters!**

**Hope you enjoyed as much as I did.**

**Review Please!**


End file.
